Challenge Me
by Crooked-Wiings
Summary: A new hero's in Gotham after the infamous villain Insidious,Oc Villain, decides to take over the streets of Gotham city, This heroine must prepare. Secret lives don't always stay secret, will Bruce tolerate it? Batman/Oc slightly. Rated T for language


Batman doesn't belong to me, even though I wish it does. It belongs rightfully to DC universe.

Thank you and please enjoy the story.

!*!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!*!

Challenge Me {1}

Chapter 1: Man-eating Plants, Bats, and Viles

I quickened my pace across the dank black rooftops. My thin combat boots making little noise for their heavy wieght. Shifting my feet to summersalt over a particularly longer space between buildings, I spotted from the corner of my eyes a odd looking gargoyle crouched closely to another one in a nearby church. I narrowed my eyes as I flipped and landed elegantly on my feet. My long black cape gliding behind me as I leapt. My hood covered my features as I stared at the strange and out of place stone creature. I didn't know what about it made me feel weird, but it was definitely out of place from the other growling protectors of the old stone building. I watched it for another second before clambering over a small wall and leaped towards another rooftop.

I was Heading towards a place believed to harbor the infamous plant freak; Poison Ivy. I sniffed, remembering the information I had gathered from one of her victims. She was believed to be making some kind of new plant, that could completely think and act on it's own will, some genetic stimulants were needed to create results so Ivy stole a genetic material from my lab that I manufactured. I snorted as I quickly crossed a very large space, I used my whip to latch onto a fireescape and swung onto the next rooftop. I squarely landed on my feet before continuing my short journey to Poison Ivy's lair. My bangs, that were protruding from behind my mask swung with my movement, I quickly tied my black whip onto my utility belt and made it so it looked like a tail that hung from my torso. I smirked crossing another impossibly unjumpable alleytop with ease.

I quickened my pace until I spotted a large dome building. "A green house, so predictable." Large vines crawled from some windows of the glass building, inwhich I avoided just in case. It was strange that Poison Ivy would come from all the way from Gotham to my home city. My secert Identity was being the immensely rich scientist that was current founder of Athena Labortories/industries. I smirked remembering my daylight job. But at night or even rarely during the day, I was the famous Heroine 'Hex'. I was apart of the Justice League and often traveled around the world to help any heros that needed it. So I used my excuse of major meetings And such to skip out of my normal business of Athena Labs and travel around the world bringing evil down with a mighty fist. I skidded across the wet concrete, ducking under a small branch and lifted myself into a open window. I looked up, creeping across the floor quietly; and making sure not to touch anything. My clawed gloved hands grabbed my whip. My hand reeled back and snapped forward catching the upper most roof beams. I tugged on it before quickly running forward and swung straight up onto the beam across from the one my whip was attached to. I elegantly landed on my heels steading my self the instant my foot came in contact with the wood. I leaned down into a crouching position getting a bird's eye view of everything, my black cape covering my features in the darkness yet long enough to slightly hang off the edge of the large beam. I quickly unlatched my whip with a simple flick of my wrist; years of practice I guess and peered around the large greenhouse. "This chick really likes plants." I sighed remembering the bio of the super villian Poison Ivy. Apparently she can control plants, alter their behavior ,and all that crazy shit. I sighed pushing my thoughts away, my eyes instantly caught onto a woman quietly petting a dark colored plant as it let out a low threatening hiss. She had striking red hair with abnormal pale skin and wore a leaf covered costume. I sighed again looking closer at the Super villian. Does all of Gotham's villians have some kind of crazy theme? She seemed unaware of my presence, so I wanted to keep the element of surprise in my favor for as long as possible. I creeped ever closer, my clawed hands keeping a strong grip on the wooden bark. I watched as she pet the plant delicately with her hand. I looked around for the sample of the altering drug. I needed a better look, so I crept closer rounding around a pillar and onto a cross beam. I finally got a perfect view, so I grabbed some small binoculars from my utility belt and got a much closer view. "Ha. Got you." I whispered under my breathe. I zoomed in through the lens and looked around for the drug. I caught sight of the pale glowing liquid held in a glass container, it was on a far away metal container on a small wooden table I smirked, just grab and go.

I leaned down closer when a moony voice interrupted my thoughts. "Never thought anyone but the bat will be snooping around my territory." I gasped, turning my eyes toward Poison Ivy. She had a smirk on her face as I viewed her in the binoculars. I quickly dropped them and went for my whip. Large plants started to stir behind her as I struggled to get ahold of a weapon. But before I could make myself a threat something large and slimy latched around my waist and wrapped around my arms restaining any movement.

A large vine wrapped around my feet and then slowly carried me down to Ivy's level; me stuggling the whole way. "Let me go!" I shouted angirly, trying desperately to wiggle free. She laughed stepping towards me with a slight wave to her step. I looked straight into her eyes as she scowled me "I don't like Snoopy idiots in capes, I hate them actually. Don't like is a major understatement." She smirked beaming at me, but as she did this I wiggled my hand so it was closer to my utility belt. I tapped a small button on it letting out a silent alarm that only a certain pair of ears could hear. I knew there was no possible way I could get out of this myself so I needed backup. "Your going to regret taking that drug, Ivy!" I snarled smirking. Any minute now, my partner Hybrid would burst through a window or something and Assist me. I looked around gripping my hand into fists. "Expecting someone?" Ivy's feminat voice spoke up as she weaved around the plant that was holding me back. I sniffed. "No." Poison Ivy smirked putting her hand on her hip now standing infront of me. "Oh yes you do." She flicked a hand towards me and out of nowhere a large Vine sprouted from the ground, it rose up revealing a large black panther struggling in it's grip. It let out a yowl of anger before the plant sprouted a leaf and covered it's muzzle. "Hybrid!" I bit my lip from yelling curses at Ivy. "Let her go!" Ivy smirked holding a hand at her head level nonchalantly.

"Oh my babies need a new playmate. Why not have your pet as one?" She gripped her hand into a strained fist. I quickly averted my gaze from Ivy to my partner. The large panther's screams of pain were muffled as the monstorous plant's grip grew ever tighter. "No!" I stuggled more, trying desperately to get free. "No! Please stop!" I watched as Ivy's hand undid it's mighty grip and Hyrbrid's vine slacked. I let out a breathe of relief. My attention averted back to Poison Ivy. I stuggled again as I listened intently to Hybrids low yet steady breathing; keeping a note on it's pace. "Your not going to get away with this Ivy!" I shouted through clenched teeth. The green villian smirked "Oh yes I am. And as soon as my Babies eat that Drug of yours they will be able to do anything." She took a step closer so she was nose to nose with me. "Please stuggle more. My plants love to have fun with their food-" As she was talking a vine with large thorns started to grow off the side of my restraints. I struggled more not grasping anything Poison Ivy said until it rose right to my eye level. I closed my eyes in horror when instead of pain I heard a swish of wind. I lifted my eyelids in surprise. The thick vine had a large and rather sharp bat shaped boomerang attached to it. It dug deep into the Plant's flesh, I smirked watching it cripple and die. The batarang fell to the floor with a loud clang. "Batman!" Poison Ivy turned around to a large shadow looming over 30 feet away from us. I quickly glanced at Hybrid to make sure she was ok before turning my attention to The infamous Batman again. I blinked watching as he stood straight staring intently at the both of us. "Why you! You'll pay for that!" Ivy shot a hand towards The bat, two extremely large venus fly trap's sprouted out from the ground and shot towards Batman. I gasped leaning forward alittle "Watch out!" The caped crusader rolled to the side as the montrous plants bit down their Leafy jaws onto the ground he was only moments before. The plants recovered quickly, launching after Batman again. He easily dodged each strike and once completely jumped over one. Poison Ivy grunted in annoyance. "Let me go Ivy!" She turned to me and shot me a glare. "Shut up." Then out of no where a large leaf wiggled free from my bindings that were currently around my body and covered my mouth. I gagged as the scent of rotting leaves and plain stink seeped into my throat. Poison Ivy turned back to the fight with her plants and Batman. I wiggled in the plant's grip, cursing under my breathe the whole time. My eyes looked back up just in time to see the large Fly traps surround Batman and shoot toward him sharp mouths ajar at the same time. I thought it was done; my heart sank, my scream completely raspy from under the leaf. "No!" But before either could strike he threw down some kind of smoke bomb covering his figure in darkness. My eyes strained to see through the gas until shadows appeared. The two fly's traps had seemed to crash together in the confusion and were on top of each other; lifeless. Ivy gasped looking wildly around, I smirked under the leaf covering my mouth as the Super Villian panicked. Poison Ivy perked up after a moment and turned stepping towards me, a look of malice on her face. She held up her hand in the same gesture as earlier and spoke up. "I know your out there Batman." She smirked again looking around in the darkness. "So you should come over and save your Girlfriend." Her hand slowly clenched together in a tight fist "I am nomf hismf Girlfrienmp-" My muffled protests were cut short as the vines around my body tightened. I screamed, even though it was fully muffled by the gag; I did it anyways. It felt like my insides were being squished together as if something was trying to make me implode.

The pain was unbearable and I couldn't see anything through my blurred vision. "AHHHHH!" Somehow, some wonderful reason my mouth was free of the gag and I was at full scream capacity. Then it just disappeared, my head throbed and my back ached as I went limp in the plant's grip. I heard stirring and shouting but that was all muffled because of my dazed state. "Uhhh..." I moaned in pain, all my muscles tightened to constrict the aches waving up my body. Then, with all the strength I could muster I looked up. A shadow was looming over a green blurred shape. It leaned down seeming to be cuffing what I believed to be Poison Ivy and rushed over to me. I blinked again and again at the incoming shadow; trying desperately to figure out exactly whom this was. "Batman?" The blurred shadow took out something and started to cut out the vine. I gave into gravity and fell forward, but before I could hit the floor a strong set of arms grabbed me. "Are you ok?" Came a raspy voice, I knew it was him. "Uh. What do you think bats?" I shuddered slightly as he placed me on my feet. I tried to steady myself but failed; I nearly fell over again but was caught by the Batman again. "Damn." I hate showing I was weak, I tried again and failed yet a second time. "Damn. Damn. Damn." I thought I heard a slight chuckle but I pushed it aside. My body was numb all over and I didn't have the strength to stand; Oh frickening great. I cursed under my breathe holding the caped crusader strongly with my right hand. But before I could try and fail once more, he scooped me up in his arms and held me tightly to his chest. I gasped holding onto his neck tightly, a blush daring to escape the confines of my cheek. "Y-You didn't need to do that." Batman seemed to smirk holding me close to his chest not answering. I quickly turned to see Hyrbid wiggle free and land perfectly on her paws. I smiled lightly as she followed after us. He carried me out of the green house and into the cold crisp air. You could hear the loud and quite annoying ring of police sirens in the distance. The caped crusader carried me over to the Batmobile. It's top slid open to reveal a passenger and drivers seat. He gently set me down in the passengers seat before slowly going around the car so that he was on the drivers side. He quickly hopped in and looked at me. "What about you cat?" I looked at hybrid whom was already gone; I shurgged "She follows me where ever I go. And just disappears most of the time-" I then remeber the thing I came after in the first place so I perked up. "Do you have the-" The batman held up a vile that which contained the mysterious glowing liquid inside. I smiled relaxing a bit. "Thank god." The roof of the Batmobile slid close and Batman pressed the accelerate. We drove quickly through the streets avoiding and weaving through traffic with ease. I looked at the batman, his face was concealed completely and only had a fraction of his strong looking features were revealed. "How did you know?" He didn't look away from the road and kept a steady voice. "I followed you. After seeing you enter Gotham. I knew something must be up if another hero was in the city." I smirked; smart man. "Well thanks for the help. I really didn't expect her to be like that." I shuddered again as the scent of stale rotting plant material came back to my nose. "You were the strange Gargoyle huh?" I looked at him strangely, holding my right shoulder in pain. He didn't answer me so I continued "I knew it was you.."I glanced at him and sighed brushing several of my leather clothing of slim. "Why did Poison Ivy need this?" He flicked his gaze momentarily towards the liquid attached to his utility belt. I sighed rubbing my temples.

I quickly explained how the drug altered ones ability of intelligence and what she was going to do with it. He merely grunted in acknowledgment. I turned around, noting every blurred shape that I passed. I then Sat up as we took a sharp turn and started heading straight towards a rock wall. "What the hell are you doing!" I looked at him shocked, turning my gaze quickly back to the sheer rock wall that would surely be our demise. But before my eyes the rock lifted up to reveal a hidden tunnel, I blinked astonished. We drove through the tunnels quickly before we headed straight into a large and enormous cave. I gasped in awe. "Wow." I cooed. We came to a halt and once again the roof of the Batmobile slid open. I turned toward my side of the car and tried to heave myself up again but was once again denied my pride as Batman leaned down and grabbed my waist and lifted me into a hold.

He held me in his arms again as we crossed a large platform. He then set me gently onto a examining table. "Let's take a look at those wounds." I looked around as he walked away; there were many computers and platforms holding many other things one might need for a secert sanctum. A sudden stinging came from right arm in which I pulled away from Batman's unexpected grip. He looked up holding a cotton swab in his hand. "Calm down. Ivy's plants must of tore through your suit because the thorn seemed to tear in pretty deep." Surprised I looked at my right arm, there right smack in the middle of my muscle was a small yet deep indent smeared with dry blood, I hadn't even noticed it. "Gosh." The batman dabbed the cotton swab again making me wince in pain before wrapping it in a tight bandage. "There." He looked me over again. "Is there anything else that is hurt or aching?" I half laughed half coughed at him "No, just my pride and maybe my whole body." I rubbed the back of neck roughly. "It hurts all over." I sighed rubbing my forehead, my mask that covered most of my features of my face getting in the way. I smiled dimly at him. "Thanks again. I didn't know what chaos I was getting myself into." A stiff smile tug at his lips but it stopped in it's tracks. It seemed that his emotions were compeltely controlled. I sighed leaning slightly back. He's such a stiff... I thought to myself. "Come on, let me try to walk again." I said happily. "Hex. You need to-" He stood to protest but I shot him a glare which quickly silenced him. I smirked slowly slipping onto my feet, my cape gave some resistance as I took a cautious step. I took another but unexpectantly my legs gave under my wieght and I nearly fell, luckily Batman was close enough to catch me once again.

Once again, I growled mentally.

Now add another crack to my already broken pride. I regained my footing and shooed him off. I stood straight and took a steady stride towards the large monitor. "Finally." I muttered to myself plainly. I peered at the dark screen, the reflection of me and Batman behind me staring straight back. I couldn't help but feel awkward. I turned slowly, and smiled. "Thanks again Bats." I sighed brushing a hair out of my eye sight. "It was nothing Hex. Just helping a fellow Hero." He seemed to raise a brow. "But remeber not to underestimate Gotham's Villians in the future." He added crossing his strong gloved arms. I snorted crossing my own gloved hands in protest. "Ha. My own mortal enemy is more challenging then yours." He sniffed standing straight. "Right." I sighed turning back to the monitor, my eyes scanned the infinite amount of keys on the keyboard. "Hey. What's this called anyways?" I pressed a single button and the huge computer roared to life; I smirked in triumph. "It's called the Batcomputer." I blinked slightly turning back to him. "What?" I rubbed my head smiling almost giggling. "Is all you equipment you use have a 'Bat' infront of it?" He stared at me for a few moments before seeming to mutter a 'Yes' I laughed, turning back to monitor. "You have so much pride." I typed onto the browser and spelled out one of my worst enemies names; Insidious. Imdetely a sharp picture of a large husky cyborg popped onto the screen. His face was merely a menacing skull, red sockets were the only things that shined bright on his metallic features; anyone would shudder just at this still picture. He held in his clawed hands a plate for a prisoner, it read: Insidious, prisoner Z40005. "This is Insidious." I said to Batman, I glanced back at him. His face stayed emotionless yet his eyes showed intense intrest. "He's always been and always will be my enemy." My brows came together in anger. "Always." I repeated the word, it dripping with pure venom. I shook out of my angered state and looked back at the screen. "He is extremely smart, manipulative and plain out scary." I shifted the picture so it was right next to a another image of the vile. "He was a scientist at Athena Labs." I glanced sideways at the Bat whom seemed to be staring off in the distance, I sighed continuing "Now he experiments with animals and tries to enhance them. With the same drug, that Ivy tried using on her plants." I stiffled a cough of anger. "Hybrid was one of them." I typed several keys so that I entered the personal files of my own industry. "His name was Dr. John Williams or was a doctor until he was fired by the lab's lead scientists." A ache filled my heart; at the mention of those two individual scientist but I kept a steady head. "He killed the two lead scientists that controlled the company and decided to experiment on his own. But while he was experimenting on Hybrid, he had a fatal accident and almost evidently killed himself." I sighed rubbing my forehead in sorrow. "But he survived somehow and rebuilt his damaged body. Now he tries to control the experiments he creates and make his own super solider army." I looked at the bat smirking. "Atleast he's not a petty theif that always tries to rob banks or kill people." The batman just glared at me before walking over to the monitor and stared at Insidious's image. His fuzzy threatening image staring confidently back at us. "Well, why doesn't he create the ultimate weapon already and be done with it?" I sighed stepping to the side and gestured towards the picture. "Well he tries. Multiple times actually, and most of his experiments fail." I shurgged lightly turning towards the Dark Knight. "If anything he's probally heading to Gotham Right now." I shifted on my feet awkwardly. "The vile that Ivy stole. Well It's the only one left. I made sure to destroy the rest." He gave me a stern and strong look, not unusual for him; before speaking.

"Well we know he's coming." He clicked a key making the pictures disappear. "We need to call the league and figure out where he is." He typed several keys before I quickly grabbed his wrist. He seemed to be surprised by the movement but kept a hard face. "No. It's useless. I tried all kinds of leads but all they gave me are traps and almost life threatening situations." I sighed my hand was still firmly clenched in his, I felt him stiffen under my grip so I released and took a step back. "Sorry." I mumbled to myself. "I tried so many times just to track him down." I looked him with serious eyes. "It just leads to failure." I sighed turning around and started fiddling with some kind of bat shaped grappling hook. "Nevermind. I'll track him on my own." I said confidently, I turned away from Batman again and started heading towards the cave tunnel we have entered through. "How do I get out now?" I said turning around. I nearly screamed in shock as Batman came face to face with me. "What are you doing!" Suddenly out of nowhere some kind of spray was injected into the air under my nose. I inhaled it instinctively and before I knew it; I was out like a light. Damn.

Darkness. That's all I could see at the moment. "Uhh..." I groaned inwardly. I could feel cold hard concrete underneath me. I sighed trying to Rember what had happened. My eyes flicked open as he image of Batman emerged. I sat bolt upright and inwardly snarled, I instantly got to my feet. "Damnit Batman!" I shifted on my feet screaming at the sky. Anyone other person would be just plain out angry but I was furious. I had a short fuse and Batman had just lit the bomb; it's about to blow. I sighed rubbing temples in anger. "God." I jumped up as a husk voice sounded behind me. "Ahm." I twisted around, the instant I saw a familiar dark shape my insides bubbled up in anger. "What the heck was that for!" I shot towards him hands clenched in tight fists. He seemed to stiffen as I approached.

Caution, good causes he's going to need it when he comes into grabbing distance.

"Explain!" I snarled stomping my left combat boot in anger. "I had to take you out of the Batcave." I inwardly laughed, yet my face still showed aggression "Ok Bats. Ok." I sighed lifting my hands up in defeat and steadied my heavy breathing. "Fine. Whatever the hell you did. Just don't do it, again." I added the last part with a hiss, he narrowed his eyes slightly. I took that as a yes and turned around. "Ok. Now what?" I finally took in my surroundings and let out huff. We were on a rooftop again and it seemed to be a very high one. I shifted on my feet as a cold breeze brushed the side of my face. Batman's raspy voice sounded behind pulling me out of my thoughts. "Your not doing this alone Hex. I'll help. This is my city after all." I sighed, as a awkward silence followed after his order. I slowly turned around my gaze on the ground. "I don't think so Batman-" I finally looked up when I found I was on the rooftop alone.

Great, now I can't argue with him.

I growled to myself as I grabbed my whip. "Just flippin' great." I inwardly groaned snapping my wrist back and then shooting it forward. The black whip latched onto a building nearby. I instantly ran forward and leaped off the building letting the sensation of momentary flight block my thoughts before I melted into the night.

!*!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!*!

Please review please! :D I'll be sending in the second chapter soon then.


End file.
